


Still Holding On

by llunamancer



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Arthur is back, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Modern Era, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llunamancer/pseuds/llunamancer
Summary: Fic starts after Arthur returns and it's in modern setting. Reader is a healer and were friends with Merlin from back in Camelot. Since her healing magic is too strong she didn't die and still alive in present. Setup is inspired by Season 6 script of Merlin (Kingdom Come). You can find it on Tumblr but it's not necessary to read it to understand this.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Reader, Merlin/Reader (Merlin), Mordred/Reader, Mordred/Reader (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Still Holding On

**4 days after Arthurs return**

You, Merlin, and Arthur enter the flat. It's around 10 pm.

"Well, that was a lot of information. But I think I am managing well considering it has been..." Arthur looked at Merlin, confused. It was kind of weird him not remembering how long it has been since he came back. But in your situation, nothing was ordinary.

"4 days," answered Merlin promptly. Your heart ached, knowing that he was counting days. You were sure Merlin still not entirely trusted that he was back. You can feel him tense when Arthur was out of his sight even in your flat, the flat that was guarded heavily by Merlin's and your magic. 

"Yes, four days," Arthur threw himself onto the sofa.

"Better than the first time," you said under your breath. Merlin nudged your arm and started checking on the guards on the house.

"You promised you wouldn't talk about it (Y/N)," Arthur gritted through his teeth.

"I must have forgotten. Forgive me, my lord," You said dramatically. Arthur waved his hand annoyed. Merlin snickered as the glow in his eyes disappeared.

"I am sure we all are tired. The guards are untouched we can sleep now. Do you need anything Arthur?" 

"No, Merlin, I'm fine. You can go to your room." Merlin looked a bit unsure. "My body is still not fully recovered from 1500 years of sleep. I will need a few more moments until I can go to my room." Arthur said involuntarily.

"Alright. But like I said if you need..."

"If I need anything, even if it's a tiny thing, I can ask for help. Thank you (Y/N)."

You said goodnight to Arthur and went back to the room. A few moments later Merlin joined too.


End file.
